Cheese Please
by mochioshawott
Summary: Rebellion AU. A few years after the end of the series, Mami decides to travel before going to college with Bebe. A seemingly routine trip to the grocery store to buy Cheese winds up being more eventful than she thought it'd be.


After graduating from the high-school, Mami took a year off from her studies to travel a bit.. She entrusted her fellow Puella Magi to look after Mitakihara. After all, they had Kyouko looking out after them. Not that she doubted that they could handle fighting Nightmares on their own.

She was currently living in the States, with Bebe. America was not so different from Japan in some aspects but there were things that she missed.

Having Bebe with her eased her homesickness. With her around, it almost felt like they were still in Mitakihara.

"Cheese! Cheese! I want Cheese, Mami. Where is the Cheese?" Her small companion squeaked, whilst sitting on her shoulder.

"Don't we still have some in the house?" The yellow haired Puella asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

She gazed at the cheese-less refrigerator in dismay.

They were going shopping.

.

On the other side of town, a few minutes ahead of them. a certain Two brained mouse Scientist was getting ready to act on his current criminal scheme.

It was a highly complex plan that involved reliving the Supermarkets in town from all their Cheese and then some. As a veteran super-villain, he wasn't expected to go back to robbing grocery stores.

Which was a double edged sword to him. One that he had thoughtfully covered his bases on. With an active decoy that would keep Wordgirl busy while he completed this phase of the plan. It was timed to go off a little before he was expected to reach his destination.

There was nothing that would interfere his glorious plan of his.

...

Mami and Bebe made it to the store. The city, which was only lightly populated by Nightmares and low leveled ones at that, had three different supermarkets to choose from.

They had to take a bus there, seeing how they had no car of their own. They were only staying for a few months.

They entered the supermarket, passing a van with an odd mouse symbol on it. It was quite ungainly, a puke green color not unlike the color of Hitomi's hair. The silly over the top mouse emblem only added to this.

Bebe wrinkled her nose and squeaked in disgust.

"Now now Bebe, that's no way to talk about other people's vehicle choices."

Mami expected this trip to be brief and relatively uneventful. They were horribly mistaken.

"Where did all the cheese go?" Bebe cried.

"It looks like they ran out. We'll just go to another store, Bebe." Mami said, comforting the small doll like familiar.

As Mami walked back towards the entrance, something caught Bebe's eye. A white haired man accompanied by two others wearing the same garish shade of green that matched the very silly looking van. She caught a glimpse of the prized gold.

They had cheese. _Her_ cheese.

She slipped off and went after them. She was not leaving without a bite of that wonderful cheese.

The Doctor and his henchmen quickly wheeled off their stolen load of cheese. So far, no sign of Wordgirl. It mean his plan was working as expected.

He felt a light pressure and tugging on his back but he ignored it. It didn't seem important. It wasn't Wordgirl doing that- it was far too light. Almost felt like cloth on cloth.

"Good work, boys. Two more to go and then the grand finale." He crowed triumphantly.

As they were loading the van, one of his henchmen, the short one with the hat, looked surprised.

"Boss, what's that on your shoulder?" He asked, pointing to that very spot.

He looked over, to find a cute yet kind of hideous doll siting on his shoulder. It's head resembled a red candy wrapper with two twists at either end. It's face was white, with the red resembling something akin to bangs. It donned a black hood with redish orange polka dots. Undeneath it was something that appeared to be a sort of girlish tux with pink pumpkin pants and a red cape.

The most unsettling thing about it were the eyes, blank blue eyes that suggested it was devoid of life.

Except it was making noises and moving on it's own.

Freaked out, Doctor Twobrains brushed it off.

It landed behind him with a soft thud.

As Mami made her way to the bus stop she noticed Bebe was awfully quiet. Her small companion was probably very sad about not getting cheese.

"There's no need to cry, Bebe. There's always another store."

Noting her silence something felt very wrong. Bebe was gone.

"Bebe?" She must be back in the store. She could wreck havoc and that was the last thing Mami wanted to have to take care of.


End file.
